Prisionero
by luxam9
Summary: Ryuichi es tomado prisionero en un asalto a un banco.Bajo el cuidado de su captor se da cuenta de que ya no desea su libertad...


Para Aliosha...

—¡Gracias por su compra! —chilló Ryuichi con una espléndida sonrisa.

Adoraba trabajar en su pastelería. El ambiente cálido y armonioso junto a esas cantidades industriales de dulce. No podía tener un trabajo mejor.

Sus padres siempre habían querido que fuera un empresario exitoso pero a él le gustaban los dulces. Esa era su pasión. Gracias a que nunca se dio por vencido, pudo abrir una pastelería. Era pequeña pero tenía lo necesario para crecer.

Colocó el letrero de cerrado. Ese día cerraría temprano pues tenía que ir al banco a hacer un depósito. Tomó sus cosas y salió de la pastelería asegurándose de cerrar bien la puerta. El banco quedaba a un par de cuadras, aprovecharía la caminata para hacer un poco de ejercicio.

Llegó pocos minutos antes de que cerraran. Quedaba poca gente en las cajas por lo que tomó un número y esperó a que fuera su turno. Entonces, un ruido muy fuerte le llamó la atención.

—¡Arriba las manos, esto es un asalto!

Unos maleantes acaban de entrar al banco. Tres hombres que usaban lentes oscuros. Todos se congelaron ante la vista sus armas, Ryuichi entre ellos. Dos de los ladrones corrieron a las cajas, apuntando a los cajeros y amenazándolos de matarlos si no les daban todo el dinero.

Su celular estaba cerca. ¿Debería llamar a la policía? Pero si lo hacía, podrían matarlo. Inconscientemente bajó un poco su mano. Ryuichi estaba nervioso. Nunca había estado en un asalto. Levantó su mano rápidamente sólo para ver que el tercer maleante se acercaba a él y le apuntaba con el arma.

»Yo no haría eso si fuera tú.

Las sirenas de la policía pronto se escucharon.

—¡Hay que irnos! —gritó uno de los maleantes que ya llevaba un saco lleno de dinero.

—Demonios —masculló el líder que seguía apuntando a Ryuichi a la cabeza—. Necesitaremos una protección.

Lo siguiente que sintió Ryuichi fue un fuerte golpe en la nuca y después todo fue oscuridad.

Le dolía la cabeza y todo le daba vueltas. Se llevó sus manos a la cara solo para darse cuenta de que las tenía unidas con una soga y amarradas a un tubo cerca de él.

—Vaya, al fin despertaste.

Un chico se acercó a él y Ryuichi lo reconoció como el hombre que lo había golpeado en la nuca en el banco.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Esta es mi habitación.

Ryuichi vio como del bolsillo del pantalón, aquel hombre sacaba una cartera. Su cartera, y la abría, acercándose más a él.

»Ryuichi Sakuma, veinticinco años. Dueño de una pastelería. Soltero —El hombre volteó a mirarlo aún con sus lentes oscuros puestos y tomó el rostro de Ryuichi con una de sus manos—. Es una lástima que alguien con un rostro tan bonito termine trabajando como un simple pastelero.

—¡Eso que importa! —chilló Ryuichi soltándose del agarre—. ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

El hombre soltó la cartera y la dejó caer en el piso.

—La policía te está buscando, pero de momento no te encontrarán. Este cuarto es a prueba de ruido. La policía llegó demasiado rápido y tuvimos que separarnos para escapar. Yo te traje conmigo. Ahora tendré que esperar hasta que mis compañeros me contacten.

—¿Contactarte? ¿No viven aquí también?

El hombre rió.

—No. No saben donde vivo. Los conocí hace unos días, pero eso no es lo importante ahora.

Del bolsillo del otro costado de su pantalón sacó una pequeña botella y le quitó la tapa, revelando un aerosol. Tapó la nariz de Ryuichi y este abrió la boca para poder respirar, recibiendo una dosis de ese aerosol. No pudo evitar toser.

—¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué es eso? —preguntó aún tosiendo.

—Sería muy aburrido esperar sin hacer nada. Es un afrodisiaco.

La mueca de Ryuichi se convirtió en horror. ¿Un afrodisiaco? El hombre volvió a tomar su rostro pero en esta ocasión, sus labios fueron atrapados por otros hambrientos y deseosos.

Ryuichi gimió contra su voluntad, sintiendo como el afrodisiaco corría por sus venas encendiendo sus sentidos.

»Podemos aprovechar el tiempo en algo más divertido que sólo estar aquí.

—Quie... ¿Quién te crees que eres? —preguntó Ryuichi sintiendo que las piernas le temblaban. Si esto seguía así no podría mantenerse en pie.

—Sólo dime Tat.

De ahí todo fue confuso.

Ryuichi fue recostado en el suelo y despojado de sus ropas si poder evitarlo. Su cuerpo se retorcía de placer con el más mínimo toque del moreno sobre su piel.

Su piel se perló rápidamente cuando sus piernas fueron abiertas y fue preparado casi con ternura. El deseo lo inundó. Quería que ese hombre lo tomara. Quería sentirse llenado por él. No sabía si era su verdadero deseo o el efecto del afrodisiaco pero lo quería. Lo necesitaba demasiado.

Gritó con todo lo que sus pulmones se lo permitieron cuando se sintió invadido por aquel miembro. Dolía pero a la vez era placentero. Tat comenzó a moverse dentro de él causándole sensaciones inimaginables.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron haciéndolo pero sólo sabía que no llenaba. El deseo lo consumía. Necesitaba su toque, sus besos y sus caricias de fuego sobre su piel. Lo quería todo.

Con el paso de los días, su deseo por escapar fue menguando. El uso del afrodisiaco fue dejado de lado y sólo eran necesarias las caricias de Tat para hacerlo retorcerse de placer.

Sentir esas fuertes manos sobre su piel lo hacían delirar y cuando el moreno besaba sus labios, se sentía en el cielo.

¿Deseo? Absolutamente. ¿Necesidad? Claro que sí. ¿Amor?...

—¿Qué pasó con tus compañeros?

—¿Uh?

Después de ocho días, a Ryuichi se le hizo raro que nunca aparecieran los otros dos hombres que habían participado en el robo.

—Los que te ayudaron con el robo.

—No vendrán —Ryuichi se sorprendió—. Les dije que ya no quería nada. Podían quedarse con el dinero.

—Si no es por el dinero... ¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó Ryuichi con el semblante triste.

—Por diversión. No necesito el dinero. Por si no lo sabes, tengo un trabajo estable.

Sin poder mover sus manos, Ryuichi era aseado y alimentado todos los días. Hasta ese momento, Ryuichi cayó en cuenta de que Tat desaparecía del departamento todos los días durante toda la mañana y parte de la tarde.

—Entonces... ¿Por qué robas bancos?

—Tengo mucho tiempo libre... —respondió con una risa sarcástica—. Digamos que mi vida se estaba volviendo aburrida y quise un poco de acción —dijo mientras se acercaba a Ryuichi y besaba sus labios.

Por unos momentos Ryuichi creyó comprenderlo. Ese sentimiento de vacío. De saber que algo te falta en tu vida para que esta esté completa. De querer complementar tu vida con algo más. Siendo huérfano desde su adolescencia, tuvo que valerse por sí mismo, pasando hambre y ahorrando para pagarse sus cursos de repostería, pero siempre le había faltado algo... Alguien...

_Han pasado diez días desde el asalto al banco de Tokio. De los tres criminales, dos han sido capturados sin embargo, aún no se tienen noticias del líder de la banda. Se piensa que Ryuichi Sakuma, un joven que fue tomado prisionero ese día se encuentra con él, pues aún no hay noticias sobre su paradero._

_Seguiremos informando..._

Tat apagó el televisor mientras seguía embistiendo a Ryuichi. El de ojos azules se aferró fuertemente a las sábanas bajo él mientras ponía fuerza sobre sus rodillas para que estas no colapsaran por los fuertes embates del moreno. Sintió sus tibios labios sobre su cuello, dando fuertes besos que de seguro dejarían marcas.

Estaba a punto del orgasmo. Hubiera querido frotar su miembro para poder terminar pero sus manos seguían atadas. Si las movía perdería el equilibrio y caería sobre la cama. Para su alivio, Tat tomó su miembro y lo frotó al ritmo de sus embestidas. Pronto, ambos llegaron al orgasmo.

Ryuichi colapsó sobre la cama y Tat se recostó a su lado.

—Así que no hay pistas... —Volteó a ver a Ryuichi—. Ahora solo tengo que hacerme cargo de la evidencia y sería el crimen perfecto. ¿Qué opinas Ryuichi? —preguntó mientras se posaba sobre él y rodeaba su cuello con sus manos.

—¿Vas a matarme? —preguntó con la voz quebrada.

—¿Debería?

Ryuichi no sabía lo que le pasaba. Temía que ya no le fuera útil a Tat, que se volviera inútil para él. Con sus manos unidas jaló la camisa del moreno y lo besó.

Su corazón lloraba. ¿Sería amor o sería solamente la influencia del curso de los acontecimientos? Nada era seguro ya. La realidad fuera de ese cuarto ya no existía para él, sólo el calor y la calidez que sentía entre los brazos de su captor.

Las manos de Tat lo rodearon de nuevo, perdiéndose en una vorágine de sensaciones incomparables. Ese día se dio cuenta de lo que le faltaba. De lo que su existencia necesitaba. Lo quería a él. Lo necesitaba a él.

—Ahh... Tat...

Cuando despertó se encontraba en un hospital. La policía le dijo que una llamada anónima les había informado de un joven que se encontraba desmayado en medio de un estacionamiento vacío.

Los doctores le dijeron que estaba bien de salud, pero le recomendaban tomar terapia por la posible existencia de secuelas postraumáticas.

Fue interrogado por la policía acerca de su captor pero no les dijo nada, además de que no conocía el verdadero nombre de Tat o su rostro pues nunca había abandonado esas gruesas gafas negras, y la realidad era que tampoco deseaba decirles.

Regresó a su vida normal, a su amada pastelería, pero las cosas no eran iguales. Ya no. Quería regresar. Regresar a ese cuarto, a esos brazos, a Tat. Si solamente se hubieran conocido en otras circunstancias.

—Bienvenido a casa Ryuichi.

—¡Hola Nanao-san! —saludó Ryuichi a su casera que estaba barriendo la calle—. ¿Nuevo vecino? —preguntó al ver un camión de mudanza. No sabía si había departamentos vacíos.

—Sí, un chico. Se mudará al departamento al lado del tuyo. Oh, mira, ahí viene.

Ryuichi volteó a ver al hombre que se acercaba a ellos y se sorprendió. Era un hombre alto muy apuesto con unos profundos ojos negros y cabellera de ébano.

—Hola. Mucho gusto. Soy Tatsuha Uesugi. Espero que podamos ser buenos amigos.

¿Sería ese el verdadero comienzo de su nueva vida? Esperaba que sí... Esperaba que sí...


End file.
